A Bathroom Conversation
by SherbetKitty
Summary: All Tom Riddle wanted to do was take a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom with his favourite bubbles. So what the hell did Minerva McGonagall think she was doing trying to use the same bathtub? ONESHOT.


A/N: Haii. This is just meant to be fun. Don't take it too seriously. And tbh, I just wanted them in a bathtub together. Yep. Also, I don't think the books say that there are separate bathtubs, but for the sake of this fic, let's just pretend that there is only one tub. Also, happy birthday Minerva McGonagall! :3

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle would never admit it, but he was tired. It might be hard to believe, but training oneself to become a future dark lord can be exhausting. All he wanted to do at this very moment was take a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom with his favourite bubbles and smells. He strolled into the bathroom and gave a satisfied nod when he saw that it was empty. Winking at the mermaid on the stained glass window, he found his preferred taps, turned them on and proceeded to undress himself.<p>

If Tom Riddle could be grateful for anything, it would be for how quickly the bathtub could fill up. With a worn-out sigh, he lowered himself into the warm water. After he was sure no one was coming in and his wand was close by, he allowed himself to fall into a light doze.

But that wasn't meant to last.

No sooner had he begun dreaming of his next plot to recruit more followers for his plans, the door flew open and he heard heels clicking on the tile floor.

Lazily, he opened his eyes. "Get out, McGonagall. This bathroom's taken."

"Charming, Riddle, as always."

He leaned back and closed his eyes once more. He heard more clicking, growing distant this time. Then his eyes snapped open when he heard a ruffle of robes. "What are you doing?" he questioned suspiciously as Minerva began to undress herself on the other side of the bathtub.

"Taking a bath. What does it look like I'm doing?" Minerva rolled her eyes at the silly question.

"But I was here first," Tom protested.

"Don't be ridiculous. That bathtub is big enough for the two of us," Minerva said, waving a hand nonchalantly.

Tom blinked at her. It wasn't as though he had never taken a bath with another person; he had had plenty of practice at the orphanage. But this was Minerva McGonagall. Minerva "I'm a bloody Gryffindor full of Gryffindor pride and Gryffindor morals and Gryffindor everything" McGonagall. Dumbledore's favourite, equally on top in every class with Tom, Gryffindor Chaser, goody two shoes, and really, incredibly annoying. But he supposed that they were both mature, responsible people. Tom Marvolo Riddle could definitely handle a bath with Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva had pulled off her jumper and was unbuttoning her shirt. Her shoes and stockings were neatly laid out beside her towel. When she was done, she did not take her shirt off but instead unzipped her skirt and Tom watched it slide down her legs. Her long, smooth legs. He swallowed.

Minerva interrupted his thoughts. "Are you naked?"

"Of course I am," he deadpanned. "How else does one take a bath?"

"No need to be testy," Minerva turned her back and proceeded to remove her shirt, leaving herself in only a black bra and matching underwear. Tom stared at her openness. She didn't seem to be worried that she was standing half-naked in front of him. Leaving her towel on the edge, she made tiny ripples as she gently entered the water. Although he felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life, Tom couldn't help but watch.

"The taps you've used-" Minerva began.

"I was here first so you don't get a choice," Tom snapped irritably. There was no way he was going to have his peace and quiet with her around.

"I was just going to say that I like them," Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What's got your wand in a knot? You seem a little cranky."

Tom was _sure_ she was being annoying on purpose. "Of course I'm a little cranky. You're interrupting my quiet with your pointless chatter. But of course, your stupid Gryffindor pride couldn't have waited later until _after_ I was gone to take a bath."

Minerva's lips twitched as though she found his behaviour childish. This only seemed to infuriate Tom more. He could be terribly bad-tempered when he was tired.

"Calm down, Riddle," she said. "I worked hard during Quidditch practice yesterday, I patrolled last night _and_ I finished Professor Dumbledore's essay this morning. Evidently, I want the same thing you do – to take a bath. I'm not here to annoy you." She sank further into the warm water as she huffed at Tom.

He ignored the last part of her reply. "Of course you did," he said, for some reason wanting to provoke her. "Dumbledore's favourite has a reputation to uphold."

Minerva glared at him. "I am good what I do and I'm glad someone recognises it. And besides, you don't see me bringing up anything about _you_ being _Slughorn's_ favourite."

Tom couldn't resist. "I'm sure Slughorn adores you too. Well, parts of you anyway."

She shrugged, causing ripples to form at her shoulders. "What Slughorn likes and doesn't like is none of my concern. Although, I hear that it is one of _your_ concerns. Crystallised pineapple, Tom?"

He stared at her, almost forgetting to keep his face passive. "How did you-?"

"Never mind how I know. But just know that I _do_ know."

He frowned at her as she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She could very well be an asset to his future plans. She was clever, witty, strategic, perceptive, talented and capable of holding an intelligent conversation, which was more than Tom could say for the majority of his classmates. However, the fact remained that she could irritate him to no end. And she was a Gryffindor.

"What have you been doing today, Mr Riddle?" she asked, deliberately making conversation with him while knowing that he did not want to talk to her. "Been practicing dark curses? Researching the great family of Salazar Slytherin? Made plans to take over the world?"

Once again, Tom stared at her, speechless. _How the hell did she know?_ To his relief (and slight disgust), she giggled. "I'm only joking, Tom. No need to look so tense."

Who the hell did Minerva McGonagall think she was? Barging in here, disturbing his "Tom time", and acting like she knew what was going on in his life. And why in the name of Salazar Slytherin was she not even slightly afraid of him? At least the other students had the decency to look embarrassed when they brushed up against him in the hallway. But no, she was here sharing a bathtub with him. She was either very brave or very stupid. Or a true Gryffindor, by Tom's definition.

Tom had a list of hexes he wanted to throw at her. Instead, he opted for, "Did I not make it clear that your babbling is pointless and unnecessary?"

Minerva seemed unfazed by Tom's unpleasant behaviour. She scooped up bubbles in her hands (Tom noted that her nails were painted red. Typical.) and blew them in his direction. Did she have a death wish? He merely continued to scowl at her, wondering why he had not yet tainted her perfect, flawless, _wet_ skin with boils that even the best healers at St. Mungo's would have trouble curing.

Tom never considered himself to be like the other boys in his year. He prided himself on being independent and unattached to some silly teenage girl who would hinder him in his plans for world domination. But if he was to admit (and he never _ever_ would), he didn't really mind Minerva's company. Sure she was exasperating, that was nothing he couldn't handle by hexing his 'friends' in frustration, but she was also incredibly intelligent. He could use someone like her on his side.

Minerva had now decided to take her hair out of its loose braid and she disappeared under the mountain of bubbles. When she emerged, Tom saw how her hair stuck to her neck and her shoulders. She had a very pretty neck, as far as necks went. Why, oh _why_ could he not stop thinking about how smooth her skin looked and how they would feel under his hands? Who was this girl that was making him feel things that he had never felt before? Things he had usually considered petty and trivial? He refused to believe that she had the upper hand. Despite his nudity, his wand was still within reach.

She seemed to finally heed his warnings and remained silent as she settled into the water. Tom watched her suspiciously for a moment before he let his guard down. Both students allowed the warmth of the bathroom to take over and relax them.

They lost track of how much time had passed. Minerva had her eyes closed and appeared to have fallen asleep. Tom himself had slipped off into another light doze. He only stirred when he heard a soft humming.

"Zip it, McGonagall. You sound like a dying cat."

If anything, she seemed to hum louder at his words. He reluctantly had to admit that she had a decent humming voice. When did she stop being annoying and had instead become someone whose company he enjoyed? Or tolerated, anyway. He blinked warily then his eyes widened. The water was still warm but the bubbles had started to disappear. And he was naked. In a bathtub with Minerva McGonagall. He cursed.

"I think we should be going. It's nearly time for dinner and I'm starving," she said. Sighing unenthusiastically, she sank underwater for the last time (Tom hoped she had her eyes closed and he shifted uncomfortably). "Turn around," she said as she resurfaced, looking pointedly at him.

Rolling his eyes, he obliged. He heard water splashing as Minerva prepared to lift herself out of the tub and he briefly considered taking a peek. In the time he took to decide however, Minerva had already left the tub and had her towel wrapped securely around her.

"All clear!" she called out playfully.

Tom turned to grab his towel then froze. He left it on the side bench! The side bench that was much too far to reach. But before he could grab his wand and use the Summoning Charm, Minerva had appeared before him, holding out his towel, her head turned away respectfully. Taking the towel, Tom hopped out of the water and wrapped it around his waist. It was only then did he realise that Minerva was standing quite close to him for she had not yet moved from her position. Tiny droplets of water had settled on her nose and water was trickling from her hair down to her chest. His throat went dry.

"You're welcome," Minerva said quietly, then walked into a toilet stall to get dressed.

Shaking his head at the range of emotions he was feeling, Tom turned to do the same. They met again at the door of the bathroom - both dressed and both slightly confused.

"Any last words, Riddle?" she asked, casting a spell to dry her hair.

"I have _many_ last words for you," he quipped dryly, holding open the door for her.

She grinned and patted his cheek in what could be considered a condescending way, but Tom found that he rather liked her touch. "You should consider a diary for those no doubt profound thoughts of yours. This was fun. We should do it again." With a smirk, she turned and left, the scent of strawberries lingering behind her.

"A diary," Tom repeated thoughtfully. She might be an annoying twat, but she was definitely on to something.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay. I know Tom seems a little confused and conflicted about his emotions, but he's still a teen. An evil little teen, but still, a teen. I've never written TR/MM like this before… Ho hum. Please leave a review :) And thank you for reading.


End file.
